Sirius, Sirius Black
by Caaroline
Summary: Sirius anda tendo problemas de insônia. Marrie acabara de levar uma bota gigantesca do seu ex-da-semana. Sirius precisa de alguém para quem se apoiar. Marrie quer mais é que tudo se foda. O que é que nisso vai dar?
1. Chapter 1

Eram duas e quinze da manhã e Sirius Black perambulava pelo castelo deserto. Havia alguns dias ele perdia o sono quando chegava essa hora, e adquirira o hábito de andar pelo castelo respirando o ar fresco da madrugada.

Se fosse visto ali àquela hora certamente ganharia um par de detenções, não que isso realmente importasse.

Sirius e seus amigos eram conhecidos por sua grande habilidade em criar confusões e junto com elas detenções. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia lustrado taça por taça da sala de troféus, examinado e copiado arquivo por arquivo do arquivo de detenções antigas, lidado com criaturas estranhas da floresta proibida.

Mas aquela maldita insônia! Era praticamente automático o caminho que o garoto fazia todas as noites, em seus longos passeios por sua escola.

Estava sozinho,os amigos já tinham problemas demais para ter que agüentar um cachorro sem sono por aí..Remo e seu pequeno problema mensal, Tiago e sua permanente busca pelo diamante ruivo, Evans! Quanto à Pedro...esse só pensava em comer. Não! Ele iria enfrentar esse pequeno problema sozinho.

Dormir nas aulas não era um empecilho, todos já haviam feito isso algumas vezes na vida. Ele era o tipo de garoto que sabia esconder seus problemas de todos. _Okay, quase todos._

As garotas não estavam realmente interessadas em saber se ele dormia direito ou não. Não que ele se importasse, ele gostava mesmo daquela vida cachorral que tinha. Aliás, cachorro seria a melhor palavra para descrever Sirius Black, o galinha de Hogwarts que agora estava tendo crises existenciais que ele nem imaginava que pudessem existir.

--------

"Eu estou te dizendo, ele é muito perfeito.- Ela começou suspirando lenta e profundamente- Ele é bonito, mas não é galinha, é legal e me ouve, ele é fofo e me trata bem. E me pediu em casamento!Você pode acreditar nisso? Ca-sa-men-to! Ele quer ter três filhos, quatro. Ele gosta de crianças e de animais!Natalie, ele é perfeito." Ela continuou sorrindo debilmente enquanto a amiga revirava os olhos.

"Marrie, você tem QUINZE anos, quem em sã consciência quer se casar com quinze anos?" ela respondeu incrédula.

"Não estou dizendo agora Nat, mas daqui a alguns anos."

"Okay, como quiser... E quando eu vou conhecer seu novo sortudo da semana?"

"Hoje mesmo, na festa que vai ter. Você verá, ele é perfeito."

A amiga concordou acenando com a cabeça, derrotada. Quando Marrie queria, Marrie conseguia.

Pelo menos assim costumava ser.

--------

"O que é que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora Sirius? Pelo amor de deus, são sete da manhã e hoje é sábado!Todos os marotos estão dormindo meu filho! Já pra cama!" Berrou Morgana, uma morena dos cabelos pretos e longos.

"Morgana minha amada, eu não dormi a noite inteirinha, por favor não venha me encher a paciência!" Ele rosnou.

"Qual seu problema Sirius, isso tudo é porque nós terminamos?"Debochou ela.

"Ah, claro! Eu sinto sua falta minha morena, você é insubstituível."

Sirius Black e Morgana Jones eram, antes de tudo, amigos.

Num passado não muito distante haviam namorado e realmente se gostavam, mas a relação foi se desgastando com o tempo, o que fez com que os dois terminassem. Mas, contrariando todas as leis da física, eles continuavam amigos.

Amigos o suficiente para debochar um do outro e fazer piadas de duplo sentido, sem ficarem constrangidos. Não que Sirius se constrangesse com algo, mas fato é: eles eram realmente amigos.

"Vai falar qual a razão de você não dormir ou vai me esconder Sirius?" Ela inquiriu.

"Vou esconder! Nos falamos mais tarde Morgana, você vai na festa não é?"Disse ele levantando.

"Vou sim.E vê se dorme moreno!" Ela mandou um beijo e saiu do salão comunal.

Sirius precisava mesmo dormir. Suas excursões noturnas estavam lhe custando caro, mas como hoje era sábado e a única coisa planejada para o dia era uma festa à noite, ele facilmente recuperaria sua energia e animação.

Ao entrar no dormitório teve que arrastar a perna de Tiago que ficava totalmente para fora da cama,impedindo a passagem, no que o amigo nem se mexeu.

Sirius deitou em sua cama, sonolento, enquanto fazia mentalmente a lista das garotas que certamente beijaria naquela noite. A lista era realmente muito longa, tão longa que ele acabou dormindo na metade dela.

--------

"Sabe Marrie, eu não sei se eu realmente quero ir nessa festa" Disse Natalie

"Ah Nat, por favor ! Por mim? – a amiga implorava- eu preciso ver o Boul"

"Esse é o nome dele? Minha amiga, dessa vez você se superou hein?!" Surpreendeu-se a amiga.

"O nome dele não é esse bobinha, o nome dele é Antony, mas o apelido dele é Boul, e não me pergunte a razão disso. Mas o fato é, vamos! Por favor?"

"Você SEMPRE me arrasta para locais que eu não iria se não fosse você." Assentiu ela.

"Você sempre salva minha vida Natalie!"

"Esse é só seu garoto da semana Marrie, você sabe, eles sempre pulam fora."

"Esse vai ser o último, eu prometo" Disse Marrie convicta, embora não acreditasse realmente no que acabara de dizer à amiga.

"Okay, última vez certo?".

"Te amo!- disse ela beijando o rosto da amiga e quase a derrubando no chão- sua maluca;"

"Eu sei , eu sei" Disse Natalie fingindo-se de mimada.

"Tá, o que vamos fazer agora?"

"Comeeeeeeeeeer!"

--------

"Ele tá roncando MUITO hoje caras, muito" Falou um Remo amedrontado.

"Vamos tampar o nariz e a boca dele" sugeriu Tiago com os olhos brilhantes de quem apronta

"Claro- exclamou Pedro debochando- aí a gente mata ele. Lindo! Genial Tiago!"

"É mesmo né.. mas, ele vai acordar gente, eu prometo." Argumentou ele.

"O que você acha Remo? O Tiago deve fazer isso?"

Remo ergueu os ombros marotamente e um segundo depois Sirius Black tinha um colapso nervoso.

"Que diabos.."

"Bom dia belo adormecido. Não que você seja belo mas.. você entendeu!" Disse Tiago.

"Não se pode nem dormir mais nesse lugar! Mas que balbúrdia!" protestou Sirius imitando a mãe de Tiago

"Ah, fala sério, são quatro e quinze da tarde Almofadinhas, tá na hora de você começar a se arrumar para a festa."

Festa. Essa era a palavra mágica para o garoto, dito isso ele se levantou num pulo e foi direto para o chuveiro.

Enquanto isso os marotos começavam a escolher a roupa que usariam.

--------

"Tá pronta Marrie?"

"Quase. E você Nat?"

"Tô, mas essa roupa está boa?"

"Tá ótima!"

"Marrie, se a festa estiver chata a gente volta para cá certo?"Começou a amiga.

"Certo, certo."

As duas amigas saíram do dormitório em direção ao local da festa, enquanto os marotos ainda se arrumavam para tal. Eles não se viram e não poderiam imaginar o que aconteceria mais tarde.

--------

"Eu não acredito que ele vai estar aqui- disse Marrie apaixonada- eu não consigo respirar"

"Se controla, se controla!" Natalie sacudia a amiga

"Nossa, eu conheço aquela cabeça ali" Marrie cerrava os olhos enquanto balbuciava

"Aonde?- esticou-se Natalie- quem?"

"Ah meu Merlin, é ele!SOCORRO." Ela se escondia atrás da pilastra

"Ele quem minha filha? seu garoto da semana?"

"É!"

"Vai lá falar com ele!"

"Eu não, aqui tá muito claro!"

"Vai logo- disse Natalie empurrando a amiga- eu vou atrás!"

Marrie caminhava lentamente por cima de seus saltos altos enquanto sentia o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Sabia que estava vermelha de vergonha e não poderia fazer nada para que isso não acontecesse.

Ele estava ali e parecia não ter percebido a presença da garota,porque conversava animadamente com um garoto ao seu lado que Marrie não conhecia.

Antony tinha os cabelos castanho-claro, e seus olhos eram muito expressivos. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás e sorria de um jeito malicioso. Marrie estava paralisada, seus pés não saíam do lugar, tudo parecia passar em câmera lenta.

Foi quando ele a percebeu, foi tudo muito lento: Ele virou sua cabeça para a frente, e seus olhos encontraram os olhos dela. Ela sorriu enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, seu coração batia de forma doida e acelerada. Era _ele._

Mas o olhar dele não dizia o mesmo. Ele estava surpreso, surpreso e decepcionado.

Mediu Marrie da cabeça aos pés, e a olhou com tristeza. Se ela não fosse tão complicada...

"Alô" ela disse sem jeito à medida que Natalie se aproximava

"Que surpresa Marrie" ele respondeu frio.

"Olá!- cumprimentou Natalie animada, e ao se dar conta do clima que estava instalado ali segurou no braço da amiga, como se dissesse 'força, estou ao seu lado'.- Natalie, prazer".

"Prazer" ele disse no mesmo tom seco de antes.

Marrie entendeu tudo, embora não pudesse compreender ainda. Rapidamente elas entraram na festa, ela não iria deixar que um garoto da semana estragasse aquela festa.

Natalie nunca queria ir às festas, mas quando ia rapidamente se soltava,e não parava de dançar. Ela jamais reconheceria, mas no fundo gostava de festas.

--------

Ele estava jogado na poltrona mais distante da lareira esperando os amigos, aquela noite ele iria aproveitar. Não que não aproveitasse as outras, mas precisava cansar.

Ficar tão cansado a ponto de seu sono vencer sua insônia, e ter finalmente uma noite comum de sono.

Aquele mau hábito estava o irritando profundamente, ele teria que dormir uma hora ou outra. Apesar de estar no meio de uma crise emocional, Sirius Black não permitiria que os outros percebessem sua pequena fraqueza.

Ele passava sua mão esquerda pelo cabelo enquanto sorria planejando o que faria naquela festa. Morgana sentou-se ao seu lado:

"Melhorou já Sirius?" Morgana perguntou animada enquanto cruzava suas pernas em forma de 'índio'.

"Sim! Claro- mentiu ele sorrindo confiantemente- já está pronta?"

Essa pergunta era inútil,como concluiu ele segundos depois. Morgana estava pronta, e muito bonita.

Seus cabelos pretos escorridos que se estendiam até a cintura, ela usava um vestido preto curto e colado ao seu corpo, realçando sua cintura. Sirius estava pensando no quanto Morgana era bonita, mas nesse momento os marotos desceram as escadas.

"Vamos Almofadinhas?- Gritou Remo tirando o amigo de seus devaneios- está na hora."

"Ah sim, claro! A gente se vê Morgana!"

"Até mais Sirius Black" Ela sorriu.

--------

Natalie dançava de forma sedutora enquanto uma dezena de garotos babava ao seu redor, ela certamente encontraria alguém para se divertir naquela festa.

Não demorou muito um garoto ruivo dos olhos verde-mel se aproximou dela e começaram a conversar.Ele parecia ser realmente muito interessante pelo olhar que Nat lançou a Marrie.

A garota saiu para dar uma volta e quem sabe encontrar Boul que havia sumido desde que eles haviam se visto na porta.

A festa estava lotada, as pessoas se espremiam na pista de dança enquanto Marrie passava timidamente pelos poucos espaços vagos que encontrava pelo caminho. Seu coração se apertava um pouco, mas ela quase não percebia os avisos que estava recebendo.

Estava quase na frente do bar quando encontrou um amigo que não via há algum tempo.

O corvinal Gabriel estava sumido desde as férias por motivos desconhecidos até o momento, e abriu um imenso sorriso ao encontrar a amiga.

"Marrie, você está linda!" Ele disse abraçando-a

"Obrigada Gabe, você também está muito bonito" Ela retribuía o abraço

"O que você está fazendo perdida aqui?"

"Ah, a Natalie está com um garoto, eu vim dar uma volta."

"Hum, e seu garoto?" Ele perguntou curioso. Gabriel era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam quem era o garoto da semana de Marrie.

"Não sei- ela disse fugindo do assunto- vamos dar uma volta?"

Os dois saíram caminhando enquanto Gabriel, por sua altura, ia abrindo espaço entre a multidão.

--------

"Entra Pontas, que demora aí na frente!" Berrou Sirius do outro lado da pequena sala em que eles se encontravam.

Tiago estava parado na frente da porta onde havia uma fila de pessoas com convites na mão esperando para entrar. Arrepiava os cabelos com a mão esquerda enquanto sorria marotamente

"Para de se exibir aí Pontas seu maníaco!" Tentou Remo pela segunda vez.

O garoto saiu da frente da porta e eles se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

"E aí Almofadinhas, quantas hoje?" Indagou Pedro

Sirius bateu no peitoral musculoso, cheio de si:

"Umas- ele parou para pensar- vinte e cinco"

Os amigos riam enquanto ele fazia cara de sério.

"Okay- Tiago disse- eu vou ficar esperando minha ruivinha a noite inteira"

"Babaca- disse Remo- ela não quer você Pontas!"

Pedro concordou e Sirius sorriu enquanto um grupo de Sonserinas esnobes passavam.

"Ela me ama e fim." Tiago disse imperativamente, no que os amigos ficaram quietos.

Gabriel parou de repente puxando Marrie para trás. A garota sem entender tentou seguir em frente, enquanto o amigo a puxou novamente.

"Marrie, você não precisa ver isso" Ele disse com voz de pena.

Nesse momento a garota sentiu um aperto em seu coração.Ela sabia o que era, ela precisava ver. Apesar de não estar emocionalmente preparada, ela queria ver.

"Me deixe ver Gabe, tá tudo bem" Ela disse de forma decidida.

O amigo abriu um espaço e colocou-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, e Marrie viu.

Antony agarrava uma garota no canto enquanto a beijava de forma selvagem, e a garota sentiu um aperto em seu coração.Gabe colocou a mão em seu ombro

"Eu estou bem!- ela disse sorrindo- Mesmo Gabe!"

Ela estava bem. Pensava que ficaria muito sentida e choraria ao se deparar com uma situação dessas, mas estava bem.É claro que sentia uma imensa vontade de pular no pescoço daquele traidor e o sufocar lentamente, mas ela sabia que ele não a pertencia.

A partir daquele momento, Boul era problema de outra garota.

--------

Natalie apareceu após alguns minutos com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados.Aquilo fez Marrie rir, e ela contou à amiga o que havia acontecido.

"Que grandissíssimo filho da.."

"Eu sei, mas deixa ele Nat!- disse ela- tá tudo bem."

Gabriel arranjou uma desculpa e rapidamente escapoliu, e as garotas não o culparam. Ele era homem, não ficaria sozinho naquela festa.

--------

Os marotos estavam separados. Tiago estava babando em cima de Lily Evans,que estava muito bonita, mesmo se esforçando para fazer cara feia para o maroto.

Pedro estava atrás de uma garota que compartilhava com ele a mesa de salgadinhos, e Remo conversava docilmente com uma terceiranista loira dos cabelos cacheados.

Sirius Black andava com os braços moles pelo caminho. Sua lista já estava quase toda preenchida. Até agora dezessete garotas o haviam beijado, mas ele queria mais.

--------

O garoto ruivo havia voltado, e puxava Natalie para dançar. Ela olhou para Marrie com cara de culpa, mas a amiga logo sorriu para ela e disse um amável "Vai lá!".

"Você tem certeza Marrie, você está bem?" Ela estava preocupada.

"Estou ótima, vou sentar um pouco e já volto.Divirta-se!"

--------

Sirius continuava andando, procurando possíveis vitimas indefesas, ou nem tanto.

--------

A garota estava sentada de costas, contando quantos passos diferentes era capaz de distinguir; perdida em seus pensamentos. Não sentia raiva ou algum tipo de sentimento em relação ao que lhe havia acontecido há pouco.

--------

Ele não sabia de onde aquela garota surgira, não prestara atenção nela antes. Seu instinto cachorral o dominou, e ele sabia muito bem o que fazer.

"Oi!- ele falou assustando a garota que estava perdida em pensamentos- posso sentar aqui?"

Ela parou e olhou para a cara do sujeito que estava ali. Ela o conhecia bem.

"Ah,-ela disse sem jeito- pode."

Um silêncio se seguiu.

"É, bem...Qual seu nome?" Ele perguntou exibindo os dentes brilhantes

"Marrie." Ela olhou para o lado, voltando à atividade anterior de analisar as pessoas que dançavam.

Ele não desistiria fácil.

"Bem, você sabe."

"Sei o quê?"

"Eu queria saber, você tem namorado?"

Ela parou e voltou-se para ele. Sirius Black a cantando? Então ela não estava tão ruim assim! Um sorriso teimou em aparecer tímido em seus lábios.

"Tenho sim." Ela respondeu sem emoção.

Okay, isso era o começo de um fora, pensou ele. Plano dois em ação.

"E ele está aqui Marrie?"

Ela percebeu que ele seria persistente, e resolveu se divertir um pouco no fim da noite.Dissimulando, mudou de assunto.

"Qual seu nome mesmo?" Ela perguntou quase sarcástica.

Sirius sentiu que iria cair do puf. Ela não sabia seu nome? Não sabia quem ele era? Isso era praticamente impossível,ele era um maroto! Que tipo de garota não saberia seu nome?

Ela olhou para ele sorrindo ironicamente enquanto o garoto se recompunha mentalmente.

"Ah, Sirius. Sirius Black, como é possível você nunca ter ouvido falar de mim?" Ele deu uma piscadela.

"Sabe, eu acho que seria muito pretensioso achar que eu tenho o DEVER-ela frisou essa palavra- de conhecê-lo, Sirius Sirius Black."

O garoto riu, e ela riu mais ainda. É lógico que ela sabia que ele era Sirius, mas só o fato de ver a cara de surpresa do garoto ao se deparar com o anonimato havia salvado sua noite.

"É, acho que seria pretensioso mesmo.Mas, e aí- ele foi se aproximando- como você não tem namorado..."

Marrie viu Natalie de relance e se levantou.

"A gente se vê Sirius Sirius Black!"

O garoto ficou sentado tentando se recuperar do que acabara de acontecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius permaneceu sentado na posição em que Marrie o havia deixado durante quinze minutos. Remus veio resgatá-lo de seu estado vegetativo chamando o amigo para presenciar uma memorável briga entre Lílian Evans e Pontas.

Quando Sirius e Remo atravessaram uma pequena multidão, encontraram o amigo no meio de uma roda parado em frente à ruiva.

As pessoas se aglomeravam em volta dos dois, acostumadas aos shows nada básicos que eles costumavam dar. A face de Lílian estava tão vermelha quanto seus longos cabelos, ao contrário de Tiago Potter, que estava sorrindo serenamente.

"Você me ama, não precisa fazer todo esse teatro Lily, eu sei. Você sabe"

"Você é retardado Potter, totalmente retardado!"

"Amor, a verdade está na sua cara, seus olhos não mentem!"

"Potter, olhe bem nos meus olhos.Eles estão falando a verdade agora. Eles estão dizendo que minhas mãos vão te estrangular se você não parar com essa gracinha! Olhe em volta- ela fez um gesto indicando o círculo que havia se formado em torno deles- olhe o showzinho que você está criando".

"Na verdade, quem está criando showzinho é você meu amor-ele sorria mais- já que quem está gritando que vai me enforcar, é VO-CÊ".

"Potter, eu juro para você, você vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Bem dolorosa."

Sirius e Remo tiveram que interferir, ou Tiago realmente teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa. A ruiva falava sério,eles tinham certeza.

Tentaram encontrar Pedro para que ele ajudasse a retirar Pontas da "zona de perigo mortal", mas ele estava aparentemente mais interessado na quantidade de coxinhas de frango expostas na mesa que estava no canto direito do salão.

Os amigos riram ao perceberem que Pedro em sua boca quantas coxinhas suas mãos conseguissem pegar, e ainda guardava algumas em seus bolsos.

"Que pobreza Remo- _disse Sirius debochando_- guardar no bolso?"

O maroto gargalhou e acenou com a cabeça concordando com o comentário que foi feito.

----

Tirar Pontas de perto de sua ruiva explosiva (que na verdade não era e não seria **SUA**) era uma tarefa difícil.

Assim que perceberam o olhar penetrante que a garota lançou ao amigo, Sirius e Remo aproximaram-se mais dos dois na tentativa de salvar a pele de Potter.

À princípio, Remo tentou conversar com o amigo, alertando-o que para o bem de sua saúde física e mental, ele deveria se afastar rapidamente de perto de sua amada.Obviamente ele não conseguiu. Tiago ficava lá, com aquela cara de babaca cheio de si , soltando convites e declarações para Lílian.

Então Sirius teve que interferir.Casos extremos pedem medidas extremas.

Com sua força e corpo torneado graças á muitos treinos incessantes de quadribol, ele puxou o amigo para fora daquele campo de batalha e o levou para um local ao lado.

Tiago permanecia com aquela cara de babaca e com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

"Qual seu problema Pontas? Você bebeu?" Ele gritou alto o suficiente para que todos conseguissem ouvir

"Você sabe Almofadinhas, aquela velha historia... ela se faz de difícil, eu continuo no jogo."

"Mas dessa vez meu caro amigo, não há jogos, não há se fazer de difícil, ela não quer Pontas."

"Você não entende não é mesmo?Vocês todos não entendem. Ela me ama, vocês verão no final".

Sirius estava cansado, essa discussão ficaria para outro dia.

"Okay, agora, eu estou cansado. Nós vamos embora, certo?"

"Certo, acho que a Lily não vai querer continuar nossa agradável conversa hoje mesmo. Onde está o Remo?"

Sirius apontou para um canto onde o amigo beijava uma garota.

"E Pedro?"

"Comendo." Sirius disse sem emoção.

"Vamos lá, arrastá-lo para o dormitório."

------

"Chega de comer Pedro" Tiago riu.

"Esperem, só mais uma coxinha e.."

Ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase, três marotos o arrastaram para fora do salão, em direção ao dormitório grifinório.

Pedro caminhava sob protesto, reclamando a todo o momento que não havia terminado de comer e ainda estava com fome enquanto os outros o mandavam calar a boca.

"A senha por favor" Disse a mulher gorda

"_Pergaminho massarocado_" Disse Remo.

"Que tipo de pessoa cria uma senha assim?" Protestou Sirius.

"Boa pergunta."

----

Sirius se deitou, tentando finalmente dormir. Era tarde e Tiago roncava na cama à sua direita. Pedro estava desmaiado em uma cama próxima e Remo parecia estar tendo um sono um pouco perturbado.

Ele se revirou um pouco nos lençóis, tentando encontrar a posição certa para que o sono chegasse. _Não chegou._

Abriu seu livro-enciclopédia sobre os times mais famosos de quadribol, passou os olhos sobre metade das páginas... e nada de sono.

Arrumou todas as roupas que havia deixado jogadas durante a semana,e nada.

Quarenta minutos haviam se passado desde que resolvera se deitar, e como o sono não vinha, decidiu voltar à sua rotina de passeio pelo castelo.

-----

Passou pela cozinha,pegou algumas bombas de chocolate e sentou-se em uma das mesinhas que ficavam ali na cozinha. Ele realmente precisava dar um jeito de dormir, ou o resultado seria terrível. Aquelas bombas de chocolate o faziam esquecer por alguns instantes de todos os seus problemas, de sua família que se colocava contra seus ideais, de todas as brigas com sua mãe sobre qual seria o caminho certo a seguir, de todos os gritos que era obrigado a ouvir.

"Mais uma bomba de chocolate, senhor Sirius?" Perguntou um elfo com seus pequenos olhinhos de amêndoas brilhando

"Não Teod, muito obrigado. Estou satisfeito" Ele respondeu com um olhar caridoso sobre ele.

O garoto saiu da cozinha e foi seguindo um caminho diferente essa noite, embora conhecesse todas os cantos daquele castelo. Colocando a mão em seu bolso percebeu que o mapa estava em na parte de trás de sua calça jeans.

Abriu-o com cuidado.

"Prometo solenemente não fazer nada de bom" disse apontando sua varinha.

O pergaminho vazio deu lugar a um mapa detalhado do castelo, e apenas alguns pontinhos começavam a se locomover nos corredores.

"Filch,é claro." começou examinando.

"Sonserinos detestáveis" disse com nojo.

Tornou a olhar para o mapa e algo o chamou a atenção. Muito próximo do pontinho que ele representava no mapa, se deslocava bem atrás dele.

Ele olhou novamente para o mapa, tentando se lembrar a quem pertencia aquele sobrenome.

"Guiverné? Quem será?" Indagou curioso.

O pontinho chegava cada vez mais perto, e Sirius começou a pensar que seria perigoso permanecer ali. Se ao menos tivesse a capa consigo naquela noite...

Seus olhos iam do mapa para o corredor, repetidamente.

Os passos começavam a ficar próximos e antes que Sirius percebesse, a pessoa estava às suas costas.Estava ferrado, como poderia ter sido tão vulnerável assim? A insônia não o deixava pensar? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Sabia que deveria ter pedido alguma das poções para dormir para madame Pomfrey,embora relutasse muito em pedir ajuda.

"Sirius Sirius Black? A essa hora fora da cama?Isso não me parece nada bom" Disse-lhe uma voz familiar às suas costas.


End file.
